


Being Archie’s Twin Would Include

by sirenbarnes



Series: Riverdale Imagines/Headcanons [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Riverdale, riverdale headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes





	Being Archie’s Twin Would Include

 

  


 

 

 

  * Being born 1 minute before him.
  * Teasing him about it.
  * Him telling you to let it go.
  * Having the same group of friends.
  * Seeing him with Miss Grundy, and telling him she’s no good. Which he doesn’t listen to you.
  * Slapping him across the back of his head.
  * Glaring at him when he hurts Betty feelings.
  * Archie being protective over you when you start dating.
  * Sibling fights.
  * “I get the last slice of pizza, because I’m the oldest.”
  * “That doesn’t entitle you to get the last slice.”
  * “Too late, I got the last slice, you snooze, you lose.”
  * Teasing Archie when he gets grounded.
  * Archie teasing you when you get grounded.
  * Driving your dad insane.
  * Deciding to sleep over at Betty’s since, Jughead is staying with your house.
  * “Where are you going?”
  * “To stay at Betty’s, Jughead gets to sleep over here, why can’t I sleep at Betty’s or Veronica’s?”
  * “That’s different y/n, his only staying with us until his dad gets better, and it’s a school night.”
  * “So…”
  * “Don’t make me ground you.”
  * “Ugh.”
  * If someone talks shit about your brother you get all defensive over him, standing up for him.
  * Vice versa with Archie, when someone is talking rudely about you, Archie stands up for you.
  * All though you’s fight, you’s do get along.




End file.
